Dead Beat
Dead Beat is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of the series overall. It is the first part of the two-hour season finale of Season 2. It aired April 12, 2016 and had 1.36 million viewers. Plot Liv and Ravi are in need of help and find an unlikely ally in Blaine. Detective Babineaux and Dale Bozzio pursue a new lead on an old case. Meanwhile, when Major finds himself in a world of trouble, sleazebag Brant Stone comes to his rescue. Vaughn's evil side reaches a whole new level of mean.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160323cw03/ Recap Major is arrested after the tip-off to being the Chaos Killer. Liv tries to help out Major by supplying him with brains before he turns within 48 hours and becomes a Romero zombie. Agent Bozzio and Clive attempt to link Major with other crimes after another witness comes forward to reveal that he sold Major weapons used in the Meat Cute deli massacre months earlier. During the interrogation, Major found out that Drake was dating Liv. Vaughn sent sleazy lawyer Brant Stone to Major and the lawyer keeps insisting that without any bodies, they cannot do anything to convict Major. When Liv visits Major, Major tells her that he is not the Chaos killer and sends her to talk to Ravi. Ravi is finally forced to tell Liv the truth about Vaughn blackmailing Major into being his zombie-killer. He revealed that everyone he supposedly killed was alive but frozen. They come out with a plan to release the frozen zombies so that when they come out alive and walking for the public's eyes, the police will have no choice but to drop the case on Major. Since Major did not tell anyone where the frozen zombies were, Ravi visited Major and tried to get him to tell the location by asking about how to pass a frozen zombie game level. But when they head to the warehouse where Major is keeping his sedated victims, they are gone... having been taken away by Vaughn's henchmen. Vaughn also orders to kill Major and Liv. Meanwhile, Blaine continues struggling with his memory loss despite skeptic views about whether his lost memories are real or fabricated. When a nutritional bar that Liv concocted with brains fails to reach Major due to the lawyer's dog eating it, Liv is finally forced to tell Babineaux the truth about who she is, and about Major's position to plead with him to get him released before he turns and Seattle turns into a start of a zombie apocalypse. Using a legal loophole, Babineaux has Major released on a technicality, which puts him at odds with Bozzio, who ends their professional and personal partnership. Vaughn's henchman tried to kidnap Liv while she was on the phone with Ravi. When Ravi returns, he sees the henchman and believed that he was collecting a body. But when Ravi sees that Liv is missing and broken glasses on the floor, he realizes something is wrong and knocks out the henchman before he can close the door to his van. When the henchman came back to the morgue, Ravi had injected Liv with an EpiPen and she wakes up in time to block a tranquilizer gun with her hand. Liv faints. After Ravi succeeds in fighting off the henchman and dose him with his own tranquilizer gun, he is in shock as he only just realized the tranquilizer was set to overdose and it killed the guy. Liv tells him it was self-defense to try to calm him. Liv then eats the henchman's brain. Back home, with Liv, Peyton, Ravi and Major, Liv has a vision of the frozen zombies, including Drake... walking around the glass containment chamber. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio *Bryce Hodgson as Don Everhart *Colin Lawrence as Janko *Ken Marino as Brandt Stone *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark Co-Starring *Andre Tricoteux as Chief *Cole Vigue as Officer Harris *Morgan Brayton as Female M.E. *Darryl Scheelar as Lead Agent *Warren Belle as FBI Agent #2 *Meena Mann as Reporter *Toby Hargrave as Nutty Duane *Rob Carpenter as Bryce Buellton *Lizzie Boys as Kayla Dillon *Kathleen Duborg as Mrs. Dillon *Sean Campbell as Ed *Wolsey Brooks as Officer Watts *Antonio Cayonne as Colin Andrews Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Unknown' - Playing the drums Major *'Unknown' - Playing the drums Brain Food *Brain chocolate nougat bars (for Major). *On a bagel (Janko brain for Liv). *Brain shake (for Major, that was given by Ravi) Comic Panel Titles Felonius Hunk.png Bros Before Po Po's.png The Chaos Spiller.png Freezer Burned.png Tickets to the Gun Show.png Brain Candy.png At Death's Door.png *FELONIUS HUNK *BROS BEFORE PO PO'S *THE CHAOS SPILLER *FREEZER BURNED *TICKETS TO THE GUN SHOW *BRAIN CANDY *AT DEATH'S DOOR Title Meaning *'Dead Beat' - The title is the usage of the term, Deadbeat, which also hints at the undead zombie characters in the show. Gallery 218EpisodeStill01.png 218EpisodeStill02.png 218EpisodeStill03.png 218EpisodeStill04.png 218EpisodeStill05.png 218EpisodeStill06.png 218EpisodeStill07.png 218EpisodeStill08.png 218EpisodeStill09.png 218EpisodeStill10.png Videos IZombie 2x18 "Dead Beat" 2x19 "Salivation Army" Extended Promo (HD) Season Finale References Category:Season 2 Episodes